everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arktophonos Pellen
Arktophonos "Ark" Pellen is the arrogant son of Bearskin from the story Bearskin. Even though his name means bear killer, he actually likes animals more than people, especially bears. He's technically a Roybel in the sense that he's going to change some details of his story, but he still identifies as a Royal for some reason. He is known for amassing a huge amount of detentions for skipping school all the time. Potrayer Ark's voice actor would definitely be Ben Stiller for his talent for sarcasm and a deadpan. It is currently unknown who would actually portray Ark in an actual movie. Character Personality Ark is one of those guys who proves that beauty is only skin-deep. While he is definitely considered attractive by most females (and even a few males), he acts so condescending and prideful that most people would rather get away from him than even look at him, something which he prefers. He has made it known several times that he HATES humans and would rather spend his time in the Forest than acknowledge his peers. However, it can not be said that he doesn't have friends. Either his friends have a rotten personality like he does or they are actually genuinely nice people who somehow avoid getting on his nerves. He has one rule when it comes to having friends: they must love nature, even if it's just a little bit. Not loving nature is a cardinal offense to him and anyone who dislikes nature will find him a formidable opponent. Because of how few friends he has (and how many enemies he has amassed), Ark is hextremely protective of anyone who he has befriended. Anyone who messes with them will find Ark to be a not-so-happy camper. Ark is fairy prideful, viewing himself as the best person to ever grace the halls of Ever After High. Because of this, he refuses to attend classes, insisting that he already knows everything class has to offer. Due to this, he gets detention a lot and is generally thought of as bad news. His arrogance is displayed in almost anything he does. While he is good at sports, he refused to join any team because, in his own words, "They would feel bad about themselves because of playing with a god". Of course, the other athletes don't share his point of view and treat him with disdain, something he perceives as jealousy. One good thing about Ark is that he is not what many girls consider to be a 'chauvinist pig'. After all, his girlfriend is one of the toughest girls he knows and Ark does not want to demean the fairer sex because of it. However, he does hexpect girls to stand up for themselves and display the toughness his girlfriend has, so he gets sorely disappointed when they can't handle his taunts. Ark is also known for having a lot of sarcasm. He will literally sass anyone, no matter how big or bad they are. Yes, that also includes teachers and even Headmaster Grimm. He has no qualms about being rude to anyone, even his girlfriend, who returns the sass with equal fervor. Come to think about it, Ark will justify anything since his girlfriend can handle almost anything, but that's not fair, since his girlfriend was raised in Hell. While it may be hard to see any virtues when it comes to Ark, he actually does possess good qualities. For one thing, he is obsessed with nature, always trying to converse natural resources and protect endangered species. However, his enthusiasm has led to him hating his own species for ruining the planet in his eyes. His actual secret heart's desire is leading an army of animals to destroy humanity for a reason, you know. He is also a bit hypocritical when it comes to friendship. While he will fight anyone who even looks at his friends funny, he is a relentless bully of people who don't meet his criteria, which leads to Ark getting in a lot of fights for picking on kids. One word of caution: if you even imply that he hates the environment or kills bears, Ark will go beserk! He finds taking care of the environment to be his top priority and killing bears is unspeakable. This is one of the only ways to rile him up, but utilize it with caution, for an angry Ark is a violent Ark. Because of all the trouble he gets into, Arktophonos Pellen is know quite simply as "bad news". While he may be attractive, all the girls know not to flirt with him, lest his girlfriend hunts them down and captures their souls. You have been warned. Hobbies What comes as no surprise to all is Ark's primary hobby: tormenting others with his presence. His brand of vitriol is so caustic that people (mostly Quinn) have burst into tears from his rude comments. He has a talent with finding the emotional weak points in a person and carefully applying pressure until they break. He also finds it fun to make people feel on top of the world before cutting them to the quick in the meanest way possible. Another hobby he likes is pranking. He just loves causing chaos and is almost always either thinking of mischief or causing it. While he usually likes targeting big areas (the Lifairy during Study Ball or the castleteria during lunch), he will also target specific people (again, mostly Quinn) and hound them with constant tricks. This blatant bullying has been deemed unfitting of a protagonist by Headmaster Grimm and he has faced suspension and explosion many times for his actions, which can be constructed as attempted murder and harassment. His only hobby is causing chaos, for Ark loves nothing more than partaking in petty crime. Appearance Arktophonos usually can't be described as physically unattractive, though most people will also add that he is ugly on the inside. With sun kissed skin, honey brown curls and a slim and athletic physique, Ark has definitely inherited some appealing features. Standing at the generous height of 5'5, he towers over some of the people in his year. His build is lean and muscular, but not overly so. His slightly pointed ears has led to people describing him as elven. Some people even say his ancestors were elves when they think he isn't listening. Ark finds these rumors to be amusing, but knows they have no basis in fact. Sometimes, pointed ears are just that: pointed ears. These ears combined with his expressive blue eyes and ever-present smirk marks him as one to cause mischief, which is certainly true. While Ark will never be described as talk, dark and handsome, he definitely has two of those down pack. Fairy Tale - Bearskin How The Story Goes Bearskin How does Arktophonos fit into it? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:Bearskin Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Protagonists Category:Work in progress